Wake him with a lullaby
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: It's 6 years after Scorpius Malfoy was murdered by his mother. How is Draco coping? And what surprise will finally help Draco move on? Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this fanfic. JK Rowling owns the characters and the original plot.


_**Ok so here the sequel! There is a bit of a twist at the end! I only thought of it just as I was about to save this! So, thanks for reading and please review! You will need to read 'Sing me to sleep with a lullaby...' first to understand this. In this, Rose Weasley is 15 and Hugo is 11.**_

**6 Years Later...**

"Draco, you have to get up." A gentle feminine voice whispered into the man's ear. "Please, I know you don't want to but you have to."

Draco lifted his head off his pillow and rubbed his eyes, his hair sticking up in an odd fashion. "Merlin, it's been 6 years already..." He muttered, tears coming to his eyes. "Scor would have been going to Hogwarts this year."

A soft, small hand rested on his back and Draco looked up into the eyes of his new wife, Hermione Weasley was Granger now Malfoy. Who knew that a court case with Hermione as his lawyer would turn into this? She had at first become a good friend to him when he needed one but they had become more than friends after she had divorced Ron Weasley after she had found him in bed with Lavender Brown. Draco had repaid her by being there for her and letting her and her two children move in with him when they had nowhere else to go. He had loved having her children around him after being without one for 3 years before. A year after, Hermione and Draco had got together. They had only been married a couple of weeks now but Hermione knew everything about him and vice-versa.

Hermione ran a hand through Draco's hair, "I know but we'll get through this like all the other times. Scorpius would probably be amused to know that the girl you always complained about is now married to you."

Draco lightly pushed Hermione, "Hey! I didn't complain about you _that _much!" He defended himself as he pulled on some black robes and did his hair.

"Uh huh. Let's face it Malfoy, we hated each other before we met again at the court case." Hermione laughed lightly as she got dressed.

Draco chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right Gra- oh no it's Malfoy now isn't it?" He winked and kissed Hermione before she went to make pancakes.

He had to laugh again as he heard Hermione's son, Hugo, shout, "Mum! I want the first pancake!"

Draco ran out the room, picking Hugo up as he went. "Nuh uh Kiddo, I get your mum's first pancake. I'm the oldest." He grinned at the boy in his arms who was laughing.

He set Hugo down in a chair in the kitchen then stole the first pancake off the plate. "Thanks Love." He grinned and ducked as Hermione went to hit him round the head with her spoon.

"Oh I suppose I can let you off today." Hermione sighed then asked gently, "So when are you going to the grave?"

Draco finished his food slowly before getting up. "Now. I'll be back soon." He kissed Hermione's cheek, ruffled Hugo's hair and gave Hermione's daughter Rose a hug when he passed her in the hall.

"Is Hu eating all the pancakes?" Rose asked, looking a little pale for some reason

"Yep, I'd hurry up if I was you." Draco smiled slightly before pulling on his shoes and disapparating.

_Scorpius Orion Malfoy_

_2000-2005_

_A loving son and grandson, taken away from his life in the cruellest way._

'_Sing me to sleep with a Lullaby.' _

Draco crouched down by the grave and put a wand on the top, using a permanent sticking charm to keep it there. "Hey Scor, this wand would have been yours. Ollivander told me it would have been. I wanted you to have it since you would have gotten it around this time anyway. I miss you more and more everyday Scorpius. Once again, I'm sorry I let your mother get to you. No, she's not your mother anymore. She never deserved that title. Anyway, I'm married again. To Hermione Granger of all people! I know you're probably amazed that I married her but she understands me 10 times more than Astoria ever did. Her two kids live with me too. You would have loved them as your step brother and sister."

Draco paused and pulled out a picture of Rose and Hugo. "Here." He stuck the picture to the grave too. "This is Rose and Hugo. They're amazing! But they'll never take your spot, Scor. Never. I miss you Scor. I don't know what I'm going to do when your birthday comes round again. That's only another 3 months away now. 3 months, 10 days, 2 hours and 35 minutes. Yeah, that's how much I miss you. I wish there was some way you could come back. But no one returns from the grave. Not even Potter could do that. He just fainted along with the Dark Lord."

Draco got up. "Please Scorpius. Be happy wherever you are. I'm happy myself now. Not completely, of course. I never will be now that you're gone. But I'm coping. Next time, I'm going to bring Hermione if you don't mind." He bent down and kissed the cold marble of the gravestone. "I love you Scorpius Orion Malfoy. I'll see you next time." Draco turned, tears on his pale face. He apparated away.

Harry Potter stood up slowly from where he had been kneeling at Sirius' grave. He too had tears on his cheeks but some of them weren't from seeing his dead godfather's grave. Some were from the conversation Draco Malfoy had had with his dead son. Harry knew Draco was missing his son but he didn't know it hurt that much. Harry walked over to the little boy's resting place and touched the grave stone with the tip of his wand. He got up and made his way home, wanting to be with his wife and children after realising how lucky he was.

The graveyard was silent. Nothing had changed since Draco Malfoy had left. Except... another wand had been put on the grave. A certain Hawthorn wand to be specific. A small note was wrapped round it. It read:

_I'm sorry. R.I.P son of Draco Malfoy; the bravest little boy I know._

_Harry Potter_

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco had just sat down in shock.

"P-pregnant?" He choked out, looking at his not-very-happy wife in front of him.

"Yes. It seems Rose found out yesterday. She blurted it out at breakfast after you left. She's in her room at the moment." Hermione said angrily.

"B-but she's 15! Is she ready for this?" Draco asked, holding onto Hermione's arms. "And we can't do anything! Have you seen how she looks after Hugo? She'll be a great mum! And that boy! She's head over heels in love with him!"

Hermione sighed, "I suppose. But what if he leaves her? She'll be heartbroken!"

Draco shook his head firmly, "No. He loves her. Anyway, I'll hex him if he does leave. I'm supporting Rose in this."

"Really?"

Draco and Hermione turned to see Rose in the doorway. Draco took the girl's hand and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations."

Rose hugged Draco back and paused before saying, "Thank you... dad." Draco looked down at the girl with wide eyes.

"I know it's not the same as having Scorpius calling you it but you've done so much for me and Hugo. I-" Rose was cut off by Draco hugging her again.

"Rose Weasley, you've just made me the happiest man on earth!" Draco whispered, pulling back.

Rose smiled weakly then sat down.

Draco smirked, "So you're gonna be a mum huh? Who's the dad?"

Rose huffed, "You know who! Jared Wood."

Draco laughed, "Well this boy better look after you."

"He's ecstatic! He practically skipped home to tell his mum and dad. Ollie won't mind. He's always had a soft spot for me since I'm so good at quidditch." Rose smirked.

Draco burst out laughing, "That's not your mum in you then! I never actually saw her get on a broom once!"

Rose giggled then said casually, "So Jared and I found out he's a boy..."

Hermione was the first one to her daughter this time and she wrapped her daughter in her arms. "I'm sorry for shouting Rosie! I'm so proud of you for stepping up to your responsibilities!" She cried. "I take it you haven't thought of names yet?"

"Actually, Jared and I have decided. But you'll have to wait until he comes along to find out. Now... time to tell Ronald." Rose muttered. She hadn't called her father 'dad' since she found out what he had done.

Draco chuckled, "Take James Potter with you. He's 17 now. He can hex Weasley if he tries anything. Plus, the kid can throw a good punch. He broke my jaw when I said something about his mum once." Draco rubbed his jaw absent-mindedly...

**9 months later...**

"He's here!" Jared Wood called out, glowing with happiness. Jared Wood stood at 6'4" with long floppy blonde hair that fell into his sky blue eyes. He was, at that moment, holding open a door to Rose's room.

Draco and Hermione ran to the room and found Rose looking exhausted but happy. She was holding a bundle of blue blankets. She lifted the baby boy up and smiled tiredly, "Mum, Dad. Meet Chase Scorpion Wood, named after Jared's uncle and my baby step-brother."

Draco took a step back in surprise before the little boy was pushed into his arms. "Hold your grandson, old man!" Rose laughed quietly, holding onto Jared's arm. Jared kissed her head softly.

Draco looked down at the newest member of his family and smiled happily. No one would ever replace his Scorpius in his heart. But Chase Scorpion fit the hole _nearly_ perfectly and it was good enough for him...

Rose smiled at her dad and her son. She told Draco, "Wake him with a lullaby..."


End file.
